Hydraulic hydrostatic pressure rotation modules are mainly used in applications and machinery of high working loads, high speeds, and high precision requirements. Thus, as hydraulic hydrostatic pressure rotation modules are advantageous in their high precision and high loading capacity, they are now generally used in machine tool industry.
However, the preciseness of a hydraulic hydrostatic pressure rotation module is represented in its superiority in axial precision and radial precision. Nevertheless, the axial precision adjustment and the radial precision adjustment in conventional methods are governed by different systems, so that it can be very expensive to achieve the required precision. Consequently, it is in need of a low-cost high-precision hydraulic hydrostatic pressure rotation module capable of integrating axial precision adjustment and radial precision adjustment.